1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is an assembly of a plurality of hooks with a particular curtain structure. The curtain structure includes straps and a fabric member attached to a curtain in the vicinity of each strap. A hook which engages the fabric member is operable to receive in engaging relationship a free end of the strap in its vicinity and to serve as a support for a second curtain.
2. The Prior Art
The instant inventor knows of two U.S. patents which disclose supports that can be used for two different curtains or for a single curtain composed of two different materials. One of these patents, No. 4,120,343, discloses straps having opposed ends coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive and a curtain having a paper side and a water-impervious side, the latter being a coating on a paper sheet or a sheet of polyethylene or the like laminated to a paper sheet. The curtain is supported on a rod by the straps which extend over and partially around the rod so that the pressure sensitive adhesive coatings on the opposed ends contact one another through openings along the upper edge of the curtain. The other of these patents, No. 4,126,172, discloses a structure which comprises two spaced curtains, each supported on its own rod by hooks which are suspended on one of the rods and are received in openings in the upper edge of one of the curtains. The inventor is also familiar with structures similar to that of the '172 patent except that there is only one rod and hooks suspended on that rod are received in openings in the upper edges of both of the curtains.